Mind the Gap and Dirty Bubble Returns (credits)
|- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |"Mind the Gap" |- |'Story by' |Merriwether Williams Steve Little Kaz |- |'Written by' |Kaz John Infantino |- |'Storyboard Director' |Kaz |- |'Storyboard Artist' |John Infantino |- |'Animation Director' |Brian Sheesley |- |'Creative Director' |Mark O’Hare |- | colspan="2" |"Dirty Bubble Returns" |- |'Story by' |Merriwether Williams Steve Little Kent Osborne |- |'Written by' |Kent Osborne Chuck Klein |- |'Storyboard Director' |Kent Osborne |- |'Storyboard Artist' |Chuck Klein |- |'Animation Director' |Lindsey Pollard |- |'Creative Director' |Mark O’Hare |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Art Director' |Peter Bennett |- |'Story Editor' |Mr. Lawrence |- |'Animation Writers' |Luke Brookshier C.H. Greenblatt Andrew Goodman Kurt Dumas |- |'Supervising Director' |Alan Smart |- |'Production Manager' |Philip Harris |- |'Storyboard Director' |Aaron Springer |- |'Storyboard Artists' |Benjamin Arcand Clint Bond Simon Edwards Kristen Morrison Arielle Phillips Jim Soper Eddie Trigueros Ian Vazquez Chuck Klein |- |'Storyboard Revisionists' |Ray Morelli Tim Prendergast Brad Vandergrift |- |'Animatic Editor' |Estrella Miyakawa Capin |- |'Assistant Animatic Editor' |Bob Tomlin |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |Cast of "Mind the Gap" |- |'Tom Kenny' |SpongeBob, Cool SpongeBob, Guy Patron, Cool Patron #3 |- |'Bill Fagerbakke' |Patrick, Maitre D, Customer, Bryan Flounder |- |'Rodger Bumpass' |Squidward, Cool Patron #2 |- |'Dee Bradley Baker' |Flats Dad |- |'John Gegenhuber' |Drummer, Patron, Cool Skeptic |- |'Jill Talley' |Lady Patron |- | colspan="2" |Cast of "Dirty Bubble Returns" |- |'Tom Kenny' |Dirty Bubble, Clean Bubble, Tiny Dirty Bubbles, Scoutmaster Lumpus, Slinkman |- |'Bill Fagerbakke' |Patrick, Police Chief, Pirate Captain |- |'Clancy Brown' |Mr. Krabs, Warden |- |'Mr. Lawrence' |Fish Announcer, Fred, Edward |- |'Dee Bradley Baker' |Perch Perkins, Police #1 |- |'Sirena Irwin' |Police Woman, Teacher |- |'Chuck Klein' |SpongeBob |- |'Carlos Alazraqui' |Lazlo, Clam |- |'Jeff Glen Bennett' |Raj |- |'Steve Little' |Chip, Skip |- |'Lori Alan' |Lori Alan |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Voice Director' |Tom Kenny |- |'Voice Director' |Maryanne Dacey |- |'Casting Assistant' |Maryanne Dacey |- |'Voice Casting and Talent Coordination' |BLT Productions Ltd. |- |'Recording Facility' |Griffiths Gibson & Ramsey Productions Inc., Vancouver, B.C. |- |'Production Manager' |Tanya K. Taylor |- |'Production Coordinator' |Neera Garg |- |'Director’s Assistant' |Betty Phelps |- |'Sound Engineers' |Rob Crain Keith White Maryanne Dacey |- |'Recording Engineer' |Ryan Greene Manny Grivalja |- |'Dialogue Editor' |Chuck Smith |- |'Script Coordinator' |Danny Giovanni |- |'Production Coordinators' |Emily Merl Hannah Watanabe-Rocco Justin Thompson |- |'Production Assistants' |Colton Davis Dominika Smetek Erik Elizarezz |- |'Executive Assistant' |Brian Koonce |- |'Assistant Production Managers' |Kimberly S. Moreau Tina D. Wantig |- |'Assistant Coordinators' |Butch Hartman Anita Lish Xandy Sussan |- |'Animation Coordinator' |Shannon Archuleta |- |'Animation Intern' |Pooneh Nasrollahnia |- |'Original Character Design' |Stephen Hillenburg |- |'Character Designer' |C. Raggio IV |- |'Prop Designers' |Isaac Marzioli Todd White |- |'Background Supervisor' |Olga Gerdjikov |- |'Background Layout Designers' |George Nachev C. Raggio IV |- |'Animation Timing Supervisor' |Swinton O. Scott III |- |'Lip Assignment' |Erik Jan Peterson |- |'Animation Timing Directors' |Russell Calabrese Brian Sheesley Lindsey Pollard |- |'Color Key Supervisors' |Teale Reon Wang Tim Brock |- |'Background Painters' |Kit Boyce Ann Lee Lucy Tanashian-Gentry Dennis Durrell |- |'Director of Ink & Paint' |Geno DuBois |- |'Color Stylists' |Catherine E. Simmonds Ann Sorensen |- |'Mark-Up/Painters' |Kim Bowen Eric Nordberg |- |'Final Checker' |Jan Browning |- |'Checking' |Gary Hall Susan Burke Chuck Gefre Janette Hulett Karl Jacobs Chuck Martin Teri McDonald Denise M. Mitchell Justin Schultz |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |”Mind the Gap” Animation Services by: "Yearim Productions Co., Ltd." |- |'Supervising Director' |Dong-Young Lee |- |'Layout' |Seung-Jim Kim Young-Whan Moon |- |'Key Animation' |Song-Whan Kim Ki-Hong Jung Gi-Dong Lee |- |'Model Checkers' |Woon-Gi Choi Hyo-Tae Kim |- |'InBetween' |Hae-Sung Kim Gun-Hyun Jo |- |'Color' |Sun-Hee Moon Mi-Sun Lee |- |'Background' |Mi-Kyung Kim Mi-Young Choi |- |'Camera' |Jung-Suk Lee Eun-Ha Lee |- |'Effects' |Suk-Hoi Hu |- |'Final Checker' |Se-Whan Nam |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |”Dirty Bubble Returns” Animation Services by: "Big Star Enterprise" |- |'Production Supervisor' |Tae Soo Kim |- |'Production Manager' |Young-Il Jung |- |'Asst. Production Manager' |Kwan-Young Lee |- |'Production Coordinators' |Bong-Sook Lee Sun-Sook You |- |'Animation Directors' |Chang-Il Jung Keun-Sik Ham |- |'Key Animators' |Gil-Man Ra Mi-Ja Lee Sung-Sook Lee Youn-Rea Kim Heuk Huh Seung-Hea Hong Sun-Young Lee In-Soon Choi |- |'Ib Checker' |Jong-Dae Baek |- |'Animation Checker' |Kyung-Soo Kang |- |'Ink Checker' |Hyun-Ja Lee |- |'Paint Checker' |Ji-Hyun Kim |- |'Final Checker' |Ki-Choon Jung |- |'Inbetweens' |Sung-Ja Hahn Mi-Hwa Ham Seung-Ook Lee Sun-Mi Park Eun-Jung Jung Jung-Ja Kim Jin-Ok Choi Soo-Mi Park Young-Hee Han Sung-Hee Jung Heung-Ho Seo Hea-Jung Han Myung-Sook Park Do-Youn An Hea-Ran Kim Seung-Ha Park |- |'Background Artists' |Bang-Hee Kim Hyun-Joo Lee Hyun-Young Jun |- |'Xerox Copy' |Jin-Bum Kim Jung-Sun Ro |- |'Special EFX' |Sun-Ho Lee Young-Ha Min |- |'Inkers' |Sung-Rim You Sung-Hee Choi |- |'Painters' |Eun-Kyung Song Kyung-A Lee Sun-Joong Kim Joo-Hee Lee Young-Sook Kim Jung-A Namkoong Eun-Jung Lee Young-Mi Namkoong Moon-Sook Jang Tae-Soo Lim |- |'Camera Director' |Ki-Choon Jung |- |'Camera' |Jae-Sun Youn Gui-Sung Ko Kyung-Ho Kim In-Young Jung Jong-Min Choi |- |'Overseas Animation Facility' |Toon City Animation Colin Baker |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Title Still Photography by' |David Frapwell |- |'"SpongeBob SquarePants Theme Song"' |Lyrics by Stephen Hillenburg, Derek Drymon Composed by Hank Smith Music Performed by Pat Pinney |- |'"Flipping Out"' |Composed by Tom Kenny and Andy Paley Performed by Tom Kenny |- |'"Flip Flop Fry"' |Composed by Tom Kenny and Andy Paley Performed by Tom Kenny |- |'Can Can Music' |Composed by Arena Pretoria |- |'Jimmy Neutron Theme' |Written by James A. Davis Composed & Performed by Brian Casney |- |'Curious George' |Music and Lyrics by Rocco Gagliese, Steve D’Angelo, Terry Tompkins |- |'Music Editors' |Nick Carr Lovecat Music |- |'Music Composed by' |Tom Kenny Andy Paley Lovecat |- |'Music Contributions' |Lovecat Music |- |'Vice President of Post Production' |Tim Iverson |- |'Post Production Supervisor' |Bonnie Buckner |- |'Post Production Administrator' |Michael Miscio |- |'Post Production Coordinator' |Samantha Friedman |- |'Film Editor' |Margaret Hou |- |'Director of Technical Operations' |Bradford H. Keatts |- |'Asst. Production Manager of Technical Operations' |John Voralik |- |'Supervising Online Editor' |Bradford H. Keatts |- |'Online Editors' |Faust Pierfederici Christopher D. Lozinski |- |'Supervising Dialogue/ADR Editor' |Mark A. Keatts |- |'Supervising Recording Engineer' |Edwin O. Collins |- |'Recording Facility' |Warner Bros. Animation |- |'Recording Machine Operators' |Michele Beeson Jeff O. Collins Preston Oliver |- |'Dialogue/ADR Editors' |Kerry Brody Kelly Ann Foley Mike Garcia Mark Keefer Chuck Smith |- |'Sound Reading' |Carol Iverson Wilson Martinez Fred Salinas |- |'Post Production Sound Services' |Keith Dickens Sound |- |'Sound Effects Designer & Editor' |Keith Dickens |- |'Foley Artist' |Keith Dickens |- |'Foley Mixer/Foley Editor' |Keith Dickens |- |'Foley Editor' |Keith Dickens |- |'Re-Recording Mixer' |Keith Dickens |- |'Assistant Post Production Sound Services Provided by' |Encore Hacienda Post |- |'Assistant Supervising Sound Editors' |Dexter P. Timothy J. Borquez, M.P.S.E. Brian Mars |- |'Assistant Sound Effects Editors' |Doug Andorka Eric Freeman Daisuke Sawa Tom Syslo |- |'Assistant Re-Recording Mixers' |Doug Andorka Timothy J. Borquez, C.A.S. Eric Freeman |- |'Interstital Songs by' |Jeremy Wakefield Steven Belfer Nicolas Carr Sage Guyton |- |'Main Title Storyboard' |Stephen Hillenburg Derek Drymon Tim Hill |- |'Main Title Animation' |Rough Draft Studios, Inc. |- |'Digital Production' |Derek Drymon Tim Hill Nicholas R. Jennings |- |'Production Administration' |Megan Casey Alyson Ruppel Renee Toporysek Christopher Keenan |- |'Casting Administrator' |Liz Carroll |- |'Shipping' |Chase Rodgers |- |'Vice President of Music' |Suzi Civita |- |'Production Accounting' |Athena Christianakis June Kuwatani |- |'Education Consultant' |Dr. Miki Baumgarten |- |'Business & Legal Affairs' |Dan Butler Lolee Aries Debi Dean Brian Miller Carrie Dolce Michael Lalla Bonnie Negrete Peter Steckelman |- |'Production Supervision' |Margaret M. Dean Toshi Hiruma Howard Schwartz |- |'Development & Creative Supervision' |Roland Poindexter Amy E. Wagner |- |'Production Management’ |Andy Lewis |- |'Executive in Charge for Frederator' |Eric Horeman |- |'Executive in Charge of Production for Cartoon Network' |Alice Cahn |- |'Executive Producer' |Sander Schwartz |- | colspan="2" |WB WARNER BROS. ANIMATION |- | colspan="2" |This motion picture is protected under the laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized duplication, copying, distribution, exhibition or use may result in civil and/our criminal prosecution "SpongeBob SquarePants" and all related logos, titles and characters are trademarks of Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. © © 2005, 2006 Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. ALL RIGHTS REVERSED. I A T S E IA Country of first publication United States of America. Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. is the author of this film/motion picture for the purposes of Article 15 (2) of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. WB WARNER BROS. ANIMATION www.warnerbros.com CARTOON NETWORK |- |} |}